The present invention relates to hearing aids and head sets which deliver sound signals to the vicinity of the tympanic membrane. In recent years hearing aids and head sets have diminished considerably in size, and CIC style (completely in the channel) hearing aids have been sold as state of the art for a number of years and work is continuously going on to further diminish the size of these apparatuses.
In WO 99/55131 a CIC hearing aid is provided wherein the battery is shaped as a hollow cylindrical part and accommodated within the shell of the hearing aid. According to this document the cylindrical part encircles the active components of the hearing aid, namely tile microphone, the receiver and the amplifier. In order to do this the cylindrical part must have a certain length, and this may cause problems, especially in people who have ear canals with bends.
The object of the present invention is to provide a hearing aid or similar device, which is comfortable to wear, also for people whose ear canals are bent, and a device wherein further miniaturization is possible. Also it is becoming more and more common to include some sort of transmitter within hearing aids or head sets for transmitting either a wired signal or a wireless signal to some other communication device. This results in higher energy consumption and the demand for better energy storage means increases. The invention provides improved energy storage means along with better possibilities of miniaturization.